


Fanfic Bites

by Navek



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A dumb oneshot I came up with this morning in less than ten minutes, Don't marathon Inferno Cop memes while you're doing homework or else this happens, My totes original plan before the reboot, Parodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navek/pseuds/Navek
Summary: Behold, the fanfiction equivalent of a tumblr shitpost! From Fairy Tail to My Hero Academia to Power Rangers! No intellectual property is safe from me writing dumb one-shots and parodies about them!





	Fanfic Bites

**Author's Note 1:...this is what happens when you marathon Inferno Cop while writing.**

_Fanfic Bite 1: How the Story of Team Morningstar would've ended_

The final climactic battle was reaching its conclusion. Natsu, Alyssa, Zeke, Lucy, Alexander and Hoshi laid around them, defeated and covered in wounds. There was only one Fairy Tail member who could bravely stand against the monstrous hybrid of the reborn Zeref, Silas the Shadowman, and Acnologia, the Chaos Dragon.

And that wizard was none other than Happy, now standing on two legs in his lion form, aiming Alexander's gun at the abomination in front of him.

"Looks like I have no choice but to use my gun." The bipedal blue lion exclaimed while the demonic hybrid grunted. "Eat this!"

With a pull of the trigger, a magical blue bullet raced towards the end-bringer.

" **I am immune to your bullets!"** The etherious/dragon hybrid proclaimed as the mystical bullet bounced off his magic-imbued scales and back at Happy.

"So am I!" In a move that would echo throughout the ages, the bullet bounced off of Happy's armor-like fur, once again soaring towards his monstrous foe.

" **NANI?!"** And that was the last thing Silas/Zeref/Acnologia would ever utter as the bullet pierced his core, setting a chain reaction that caused him to explode in a brilliant pillar of magical energy.

"He was a formidable opponent." Happy proclaimed before he decided to help his friends back up.

And they all lived happily ever after. For realsies.

**Author's Note 2: Don't worry, folks. The next chapter of the Bravestar Saga will be out before ya know it. But sometimes, you just feel the need to write something utterly stupid in the span of eight minutes.**

**Have a safe and pleasant day!**


End file.
